


[Fan Comic] A Lovely Shade of Cherry

by x57



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Art, Eggsy is a Little Shit, Emotional Manipulation, Extreme Underage, Fan Art, Fan Comics, Harry is a bigger shit, M/M, Shota, Spanking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x57/pseuds/x57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sh, sh, sh," Harry soothed, bringing his hand down in a solid slap against his boy's backside. "Just a few more and you'll be perfectly pink once more."</p><p>Little Eggsy was getting better about his morning maintenance spanking. It had taken Eggsy months to realize that Harry's desires were all that mattered; months to learn that no amount of crying or screaming or kicking or any other bratty behaviour were going to make Harry change his mind. Instead, Harry continued to love making Eggsy's bottom a lovely shade of cherry, and Eggsy stopped trying so hard to run away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fan Comic] A Lovely Shade of Cherry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [D34THR4C3R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/D34THR4C3R/gifts).



> Here's to the esteemed D34THR4C3R from your Secret Satan. I hope you like it!
> 
>  **Warning for visually explicit artwork of underage sex. Eggsy is very young in this.**  
>  Note: Image is very long and might take a minute to load.
> 
> If this image ever stops showing up, go to my [pixiv gallery](http://pixiv.me/x57) to view.

  
[View outside AO3.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9t1osn9y0xebdir/SS-all-in-one.jpg?raw=1)

[](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)   



End file.
